Natural Harmonia Gropius, Gris
by Katsuko Williams
Summary: A la recherche de la Réalité et de l'Idéal, il faut parfois se détruire pour pouvoir se reconstruire.
1. Natural

C'était l'heure où le soleil faisait fondre lentement les nuages. L'horizon devenue rougeâtre poussait l'astre derrière les montagnes pour laisser place à la lune. Le vent faisait bruisser l'herbe et les feuilles des arbres, encore fragiles du nouveau printemps.

Au loin se distinguait une chose difforme aux contours indistincts. Elle traversait la plaine marécageuse d'un pas fragmenté et démesuré, la Nature semblait la craindre et s'écartait sur son passage.

La brume recouvrait à présent les étangs et le froid s'installait, mordant toute âme qui vive.

L'ombre traversait, toujours d'un pas macabre la région et quand elle fut arrivée au niveau du village, elle s'arrêta prestement à côté d'un vieux moulin.

Elle avait une respiration rauque, presque inhumaine, et à chaque expiration elle expulsait une fumée blanchâtre qui disparaissait presque aussitôt dans les ténèbres.

Dans ses bras elle tenait fermement une petite chose, qu'elle laissa tomber au sol après avoir entendue le cri inquiétant de ce qui devait être un Cradopaud.

La petite masse informe ne bougeait presque pas, transie par le froid, elle restait inerte au sol.

L'ombre paraissait inquiète, elle bougeait ce qui devait lui servir de membres supérieurs dans tous les sens, on aurait dit qu'elle cherchait quelque chose dans les buissons.

A présent le coassement des Cradopauds se faisait de plus en plus fort et la chose s'affolait, elle se mit à creuser.

De la sueur coulait le long de ses courbes et commençait à obstruer sa vision. Elle s'effondra à terre. De loin la scène ne ressemblait à rien qui puisse être réel, l'ombre restait chimérique et faisait tache dans la nuit.

Elle se mit à expirer de plus en plus rapidement, mais la petite masse ne bougeait toujours pas.

Alors elle déplia ses membres inférieurs, et elle se remit en marche.

Mais elle avait oublié quelque chose au sol.


	2. H

Il faisait encore sombre lorsqu'un paysan découvrit l'enfant près du moulin.

Il l'avait rapporté à sa femme, puis la nouvelle s'était répandue et les villageois s'était regroupés autour de sa demeure.

L'air sentait le feu de bois et l'atmosphère commençait à se réchauffer doucement.

Quand le soleil décida enfin à se montrer, les yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction, voir d'horreur pour certains. L'enfant était en train de communiquer avec un Ponchiot.

« -C'est l'enfant du diable ! Il faut s'éloigner de cette chose ! » « -Cette chose est humaine? » « -Regardez ses cheveux, est-ce seulement possible? » « -C'est un signe, nous devons nous en débarrasser ou le malheur s'abattra sur nous! »

Les habitants de Flocombe commençaient à paniquer, certains rentraient chez eux et fermaient fenêtres et volets. Bientôt, la ville devint fantôme et la brume s'installa de nouveau.

« -Tu ne peux pas le garder. Je vais m'en débarrasser, donne-le moi. »

Mais elle serrait l'enfant contre sa poitrine. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un fils. Ce n'était pas un avertissement des pokémons Divins, c'était un cadeau, elle en était sûre.

Un mois après l'incident les regards se tournaient vers elle avec une certaine répugnance. Personne ne lui parlait, même pas son mari.

Elle était rejetée. Est-ce que c'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir le garder?

Elle resta cloitrée chez elle et elle cacha ce qu'elle croyait être un cadeau pendant quelques années.

Cependant, un autre désastre frappa sa maison : elle perdit son mari.

Personne ne voulait l'aider. Elle devait travailler à sa place. Elle ne pouvait pas nourrir une autre bouche que la sienne.

Dans son berceau, qui avait encore rétrécit, elle prit cette maudite chevelure verdâtre entre ses mains et quand la nuit fut tombée, elle sortit.

Dans les ténèbres, on ne voyait qu'une ombre recourbée, accablée par les années.

Elle s'arrêta devant ce fameux moulin, et elle rendit l'enfant à la Nature.

Avant de s'en aller, elle aperçu un petit monticule de mousse derrière les buissons. Elle creusa, et découvrit un pendentif en forme de planète.

Elle l'accrocha au cou de la petite chose, et elle s'en alla.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit l'ombre s'éloigner, une impression de déjà vu resta en travers de sa gorge.

* * *

Il grimpait sur les plates-formes de bétons et se balançait aux branches de métal rouillées. En passant d'arbre en arbre, il imitait les cris des pokémons et communiquait avec eux.

C'était là la seule langue qu'il comprenait vraiment.

Accompagné d'un Zorua et d'un Darumacho, l'enfant aux cheveux vert traversait les Vestiges du Rêve en quête de nourriture.

Il ne se souvenait pas de son enfance d'avant, il pensait toujours avoir grandi avec la protection des pokémons, il faisait parti de la Nature et la Nature faisait partie de lui.

Il traversait les différents villages, discret et invisible, se faufilant sous les tréteaux des marchés et passant entre la lumière des réverbères puis retournait dans la forêt.

C'était mieux ainsi.

Mais un jour de printemps, il arriva à Flocombe, petit village à côté de marécages, célèbres pour les coassements de ses Cradopaud.

Le village semblait désert, et curieusement, il pleuvait. C'était à cause des pokémons disaient certains vieillards d'Entrelasque.

Croyant être tranquille, il traversait la petite place quand soudain, un villageois s'écria : « -Le diable au cheveux vert est revenu ! » : un déluge de pierres tomba sur l'enfant, incapable de riposter.

Puis ça s'arrêta. Il ouvrit les yeux, et il vit devant lui, une ombre colossale, imposante, accompagnée d'un Scalproie. Les villageois s'étaient arrêtés brusquement.

L'ombre se retourna, et l'enfant vit qu'elle avait les même cheveux que lui. Ils étaient vert.

« -Fuyons, fuyons ! », et les villageois fuirent.

Ainsi que l'enfant.

Il était revenu aux Vestiges du Rêve. Le Zorua et le Darumacho s'en voulaient de ne pas avoir pu l'aider. Mais l'enfant ne leur en voulait pas.

Soudainement, une brindille craqua derrière lui et il se retourna : c'était l'homme de toute à l'heure.

« -Pas facile de te retrouver. »

Cette langue.. Il ne parlait pas la langue des pokémons, il était différent de lui, s'était-il trompé?

« -Je peux te donner tout ce que tu as toujours voulu. Je ferais de toi le roi de la Team Plasma et tu auras ta revanche. »

Puis il sortit une grande main de son long manteau.

* * *

Il l'avait conduit dans un grand palais. Des sbires les accueillirent et on prit l'enfant pour le nettoyer.

Rhabiller et propre, on le déposa dans une grande chambre.

Elle était sombre, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Elle était tapissée de petits carrés et le sol était rempli de petits nuages sur un ciel bleu. Il y avait une rampe de skateboard, un panier pour jouer au basket,un petit train et ses rails, un jeu de fléchettes, des ballons, des petits avions et d'autres coffres remplis de jouets.

L'enfant vit dépasser du manteau de son protecteur un cube et le saisit. Il semblait s'intéresser de près à sa structure, aussi, le maître des lieux pensa qu'il serait judicieux de lui enseigner les sciences et l'arithmétique.

« -Comment t'appelles-tu ? » L'enfant ne savait pas. Pourquoi fallait-il donner des noms aux choses?

« -Je me nomme Ghetis. Ghetis Harmonia. Désormais, tu t'appelleras Natural Harmonia Gropius. »

Il n'avait pas bronché. Il avait dans le regard, une sorte de lueur surnaturelle, comme s'il n'était pas de ce monde. Ghetis lui tendit le cube : « C'est une éponge de Menger, un jour je t'expliquerai ce que c'est. » puis il partit et ferma la porte à clé.

Les premiers jours, l'enfant s'amusait comme tout autre l'aurait fait. Puis il se lassa, et très vite, il commença à tout détruire.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Deux femmes apparurent, suivies de Ghetis.

« -Voici la Muse de la Paix et la Muse de l'Amour. Elle seront là si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Elles sont comme toi. » et la porte se referma.

« -Nous aussi nous sommes orphelines. »

Natural ne disait rien, il regardait son Zorua jouer avec son Darumacho.

« -Tiens c'est pour toi. ». La Muse de la Paix, une jeune fille aux cheveux violets, lui tendit trois bracelets en or en forme de carré, et la Muse de l'Amour, une jeune fille aux cheveux rose, lui tendit un bracelet grisâtre.

Pendant un certain temps, N, le surnom que l'on donna à Natural, resta complètement muet.

Au fur et à mesure que Ghetis, son père adoptif, lui parlait et lui enseignait des choses, il se mit à faire quelques phrases. Mais elles étaient prononcées très vite et n'étaient pas ponctuées.

C'est ainsi que N s'exprimait.

* * *

« -Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ces pokemons

-Ils ont été maltraités par leur dresseurs. »

Maintenant que N parlait, Ghetis venait de plus en plus souvent le voir. Il lui apportait des pokémons battus par leur dresseurs, il lui montrait comme les Hommes étaient des choses sans cœur, que c'était pour ça que la Team Plama avait été crée, pour libérer les pokémons.

« -Quand tu seras majeur, je te couronnerais et tu deviendras notre chef. », disait souvent Ghetis.

Et ce moment arrivait bientôt.

Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, N allait embêter les six sages de la Team Plasma.

Casquette sur la tête, il semblait défier tout ce qui l'entourait de ses yeux bleus.

Quelques jours plus tard, habillé d'une cape, N traversa l'allée formée des sages et des deux muses jusqu'à Ghetis. Les flambeaux brûlaient dans l'immense palais et le battement de son cœur s'accélérait.

Dans un mouvement solennel, il fut couronné et proclamé chef de la Team Plama.

« J'ai de grandes ambitions je libèrerais tous les pokémons de l'humanité et le Monde sera parfait. »


	3. A

Il soufflait doucement sur la poussière qui se mit bientôt à voleter dans toute la pièce.

Il avait eu l'accord d'Aloé pour pouvoir fouiller dans les archives d'Unys, stockées à Maillard, dans une pièce annexe au musée.

_Je trouverai._

Parfois son Zorua venait le voir pour lui demander s'il avait bientôt fini, mais il l'ignorait. Même quand Aloé s'introduisait dans la pièce pour savoir s'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il ne répondait pas et restait immobile, le regard parcourant les milles et unes lignes de grands livres anciens.

_J'y suis forcément._

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherche? »

La question s'était perdue dans la bibliothèque et déjà les lecteurs intimait le silence du doigt à la championne.

« -Zorua ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avait tourné la tête vers son ami, son visage était fatigué et son regard se perdait dans le vide.

« -Rua ?

-Je vais bien.

-Zorua, zo zorua rua !

-Ah oui ça fait autant de temps que ça.

-Rua !

-Rentre j'ai pas fini. »

Puis il avait à nouveau plongé sa tête dans le grand livre, abandonnant toute notion du temps.

* * *

« -Mon plan est formidable ! Je suis formidable ! Tout est sous contrôle, mon règne est assuré ! Moi, Ghetis, je dominerai le monde ! Et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher, ahah ! Écrasez ces deux petits gêneurs et faites en sorte que N se tienne à l'écart ! Continuez le plan ! »

Les sbires s'étaient alors précipités vers la sortie pour obéir à l'homme au grand manteau.

Du haut du quartier général, il regardait son œuvre. Il la contemplait. Il lui semblait qu'il avait la parfaite allure et la parfaite personnalité pour être un méchant de contes pour enfants. Et il en jubilait.

_Si N devient trop dangereux je serais obligé de l'éliminer. Mais pour l'instant il pourrait être utile. Cet enfant est trop facile à manipuler, quel idiot. _

Et il éclata d'un rire diabolique, faisant envoler un groupe de Poichigeons sauvages.

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt deux jours que Natural n'avait pas bougé de ses archives. Parfois il voyait le soleil disparaître par la fenêtre puis il allumait une bougie pour pouvoir continuer à chercher.

Aloé s'était fait une raison, elle lui apportait juste de quoi manger et boire et s'en allait.

« -Quel désordre, mon petit.. »

Zorua n'osait plus déranger son ami, de peur qu'il ne le renvoi pour de bon au palais. Ce palais, si froid, il n'y avait que les Muses qui étaient vraiment gentilles. Il se rappelait comme elles prenaient N dans leur bras pour le calmer quand il devenait fou, elles, elles savaient qu'il était humain.

Mais pas Ghetis. Ni tous les autres.

Soudain, un tas de feuilles volèrent et la pile de livres s'effondra brusquement sur la bougie et le plateau-repas improvisé.

« -Zorua!

-Quelle merde..

-Zo ? »

Si Natural avait une mauvaise habitude à perdre, c'était bien celle de ne pas répondre aux questions. Et peut-être celle de ne pas savoir ponctuer ses phrases.

_Qu'est-ce que je croyais? Que j'allais retrouver mon acte de naissance puis ma famille? Les Muses m'ont raconté trop de belles histoires._

Le petit pokémon se rapprocha du jeune homme allongé entre des manuscrits et des parchemins et se blottie calmement contre lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment ? A quoi pensait-il ? Voulait-il les retrouver pour s'expliquer, ou pour se venger ?

Mais le garçon restait impénétrable et gardait ce visage tantôt inexpressif, tantôt triste, tantôt joyeux.

Au petit matin, trois ombres débarquèrent dans la pièce annexe en ayant l'intention de se débarrasser du jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

Ils trouvèrent une salle vide, complètement rangée.

Il avait encore disparu.

* * *

« -Moustillooooooooon ! Han ! Tu es si mignon-mignon-mignon-mignon !

-Excusez-moi.. Je me suis perdu. Savez-vous où est la sortie..?

-T'es qui?

-Je m'appelle Black.. Vous savez où c'est oui ou non?

-Moi c'est Blanche ! Han mais c'est super-méga-trop-génial, on pourrait faire équiiiiiiipe ! En plus tu pourrais me dire si tu me trouves sexy ! Je suis sexy ? »

Le regard du garçon parcourait la silhouette de l'adolescente attardée et trouvait que son style laissait à désirer. Mais s'il voulait sortir, il fallait être gentil, ah, si seulement il était moins faible en orientation..

« -Je peux vous aider

-Ah oui?

-C'est une question

-Euh.. Eh bien, je cherche la sortie, pouvez-vous m'aidez? »

Un jeune homme un tout petit peu plus grand que lui le regardait d'un air indifférent. Il portait d'étranges bracelets, un collier en forme de planète et un cube à la hanche. Ce qui était le plus étrange, c'était sa chevelure verte. C'était possible ça, d'avoir les cheveux verts ?

Il remarqua aussi qu'il était accompagné d'un petit pokémon, il ne l'avait jamais vu avant.

Il sortit alors son pokédex et celui-ci lui expliqua que c'était un Zorua.

« -Alors »

Il avait un look un peu étrange lui aussi, mais s'il devait être avec quelqu'un, ce serait plutôt avec lui qu'avec elle..

« -Oh mon diiiiiieu ! T'es trooop beaaaau ! Embrasse-moi, embrasse-moooiiiiii ! »

La jeune fille s'était littéralement jetée au cou du pauvre garçon aux cheveux verts et bavait devant lui.

Mais celui-ci la regarda avec dégoût et la repoussa.

« -Maaaaiiiiiiis-euuuuuh ! Tu veux que je te montre ma culotte ? Regar-..

-Non merci venez vite on s'en va. »

Et les deux garçons, d'un commun accord, filèrent, laissant derrière eux la gamine ahurie qui était à présent entourée de garçons boutonneux ayant entendu le mot « culotte ».

* * *

« -Merci..

-Tu es dresseur »

Black avait du mal à s'habituer à cette ambiguïté de langage, mais il comprit rapidement que c'était une question. Et il ne s'étonna même pas du tutoiement du jeune homme : après tout il l'avait sauvé.

« -Oui, je vais devenir maître pokémon.

-Abandonne-les.

-Quoi..?

-Laisse partir tes pokémons.

-Non..Je..

-Alors affrontons-nous si tu perds tu les libère. »

Et cette phrase n'était pas une question.

La bataille était serrée, mais Black avait vaincu Natural assez facilement.

« -Tes pokémons..On dirait qu'ils..Qu'ils sont attachés à toi.

-Eh bien.. Je ne suis pas le genre de dresseur qui ne s'en occupe pas.. En tout cas je sais que ça existe mais il n'y en a pas autant que tu le crois.

-C'est étrange.. »

Natural ne comprenait pas. Tout ce qu'on lui avait dit, c'était que tous les dresseurs maltraitaient les pokémons. Mais ce dresseur-là, ses pokémons y étaient attachés. Il y avait un lien.

Un vrai, comme avec lui et Zorua.

Black avait du mal à cerner le personnage. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait bien pu lui raconter? Qui est-il? D'où vient-il ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser ses questions. Son interlocuteur avait disparu, laissant derrière lui une brume de mystères.


	4. R

C'était l'heure où le soleil peignait des encres de chine sur le ciel orange. Depuis peu, Black avait continué sa route et avait obtenu des badges. Il avait même fait connaissance avec la Team Plasma.

Ces derniers temps on les voyait partout. Dans les rues, les magasins, les sbires étaient là. Il y avait de plus en plus de vols de pokémon de déclarés, et Blanche s'habillait toujours avec son mini-short immonde.

Natural avait quand à lui, rejoins le palais pour demander conseil aux Muses. Celles-ci n'avaient pas répondu. Et c'est ainsi que N était reparti pour de bon du palais, emmenant avec lui son Zorua.

« -A-t-il découvert quelque chose?

-Maître Ghetis, les Sages se posent des questions, quand vont-ils avoir leur place et leur salaire promis? »

Sur cette question, l'homme au grand manteau renversa la table et des tonnes de papiers se dispersèrent dans la pièce en valsant autour de lui. Le sbire tremblait tellement que ses os s'entrechoquaient. Depuis peu Ghetis avait dépouillé plus de milles dresseurs de leur pokémons, il avait laissé à l'écart les Sages et les Muses, ces « bon à rien », et plaçait ses sbires comme sur un échiquier dans Unys.

« -Assez ! Qu'on m'amène les Muses ! »

Deux sbires rentrèrent aussitôt dans la pièce accompagnés de la Muse de l'Amour et de la Muse de la Paix.

« -Où est-il !?

-Qui donc ?

-Natural ! Je sais qu'il est venu, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?

-Rien.

-Qu'a-t-il demandé?

-Rien.

-Vous mentez. »

L'homme empoigna la Muse de l'Amour entre ses mains immenses et la souleva dans les airs. Il était furieux et une aura diabolique flottait autour de lui. La Muse lâchait de petites plaintes inaudibles et était en train d'étouffer.

La Muse de la Paix pleurait et suppliait Ghetis de lâcher son amie, mais celui-ci ne voulait rien entendre.

Tout à coup, il y eut un grand bruit et le maître lâcha enfin sa proie pour regarder par la fenêtre.

« -Encore ce gêneur ! Décidément, la fille était facile à dissuader, mais celui-là n'en démords pas ! Occupez-vous de lui, je ne veux plus le voir ! Je ne veux plus que Natural s'en approche ! Tuez-le s'il le faut ! »

Les ordres donnés, les Muses s'éclipsèrent discrètement et les trois ombres s'en allèrent accomplir la mission.

* * *

Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait capturé ce Poichigeon. Cet imbécile d'oiseau avait heurté quelque chose d'invisible en pleine nature, il fallait quand même y arriver.

Hier il avait été abordé par des hommes étranges qui lui avait demandé de ne plus empêcher « Maître Ghetis » de faire d'Unys un monde meilleur. Il avait ensuite battu les deux hommes et ils s'étaient enfuis. L'infirmière Joëlle lui avait raconté plus tard que Ghetis était entre autre le chef de la Team Plasma mais qu'il y en avait un autre. Il n'avait pas compris, mais avait abandonné quand il avait vu son mignon Polarhume lui demander de venir manger.

Souvent, il repensait au garçon aux cheveux verts et à la fille. Il se demandait où ils avaient pu disparaître, surtout ce type, il le trouvait louche.

Après s'être reposé, il était sorti se balader un peu aux alentours de la ville, histoire d'entraîner son Poichigeon, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait encerclé par trois ninjas.

Cela faisait beaucoup de choses étranges en une seule semaine et il commençait à se demander si le monde n'était pas devenu fou.

« -Hum..Vous voulez..?

-Te tuer.

-Ah.. »

Ah.. Que c'était commode, voilà à quoi on en arrive quand on se fait des ennemis. Il avait empoigné sa ceinture et avait demandé à tous ses amis de l'aider.

Malheureusement, il se rappela bien vite qu'il avait laissé tous ses pokémons au centre sauf son Poichigeon.

_Merde.._

Il n'avait que deux choix : dire à son pigeon de briser sa pokéball pour retrouver sa liberté -de toute façon il crèvera en se prenant une vitre à coup sûr- quand il sera mort, ou courir. Il voulait choisir la deuxième option, car il n'était pas du genre à abandonner, c'était quelqu'un d'obstiné après tout. Mais ses jambes ne voulaient plus le porter, il restait figé de peur à terre, regardant les trois ombres approcher.

Il avait fermé les yeux et attendait le coup final.

Mais il ne vint pas.

Il les rouvrit et il vit une ombre devant lui, un personnage... aux cheveux verts.

_C'est le type de la dernière fois !_

« -Alors le nouveau hobby de Ghetis c'est de s'attaquer à ceux qui ne peuvent pas se défendre »

Black cru tout d'abord que le garçon allait combattre les trois ombres, mais pas du tout.

Non, il se contenta juste d'utiliser Tunnel et de l'embarquer dans les souterrains.

_Ça tombe bien, j'y suis jamais allé._

Après être tombés sur le sol, le garçon aux cheveux verts lui tendit la main avec un sourire.

« -Merci, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi.

-Je commence à comprendre j'ai eu vent de certains choses

-Ah?

-Raconte-moi ce qui se passe en ce moment s'il te plaît

-Eh bien.. La Team Plasma vole des pokémons aux dresseurs en disant qu'ils font le bien.. Puis je suis devenu leur ennemi et j'ai failli y passer.

-Ah je vois merci

-Et toi, raconte-moi, qui es-tu?

-La sortie est de ce côté à bientôt »

_Encore.. Il a encore disparu.. Mais qui-es tu..?_

* * *

Natural commençait à comprendre, doucement, mais surement. Il allait de ville en ville discrètement en repassant par les lieux de son enfance et récoltait des informations sur les dresseurs, la vie à Unys et la Team Plasma.

Depuis tout petit, il n'avait pas confiance en l'être humain. Il avait cru trouver en Ghetis et les Muses, des personnes qui comprenaient les pokémons aussi bien que lui. Mais tout le monde disait l'inverse. Tous les pokémons qu'il avait interrogé disaient la même chose : « Mon dresseur est très gentil, je veux devenir plus fort pour lui ! ». Ceux que Ghetis lui amenait ne disaient pas ça. Ils disaient l'inverse. Il avait aussi entendu parler de deux dragons légendaires, Zekrom et Reshiram, qui auraient d'étranges pouvoirs. On lui avait aussi parlé d' « Idéal » et de « Réalité ».

C'est ça qu'il cherchait depuis toujours. Il voulait savoir. Comment le monde fonctionne? Comment tourne-t-il ? Pourquoi pourquoi ? Et pourquoi pas ?

Il se demandait de plus en plus de quoi se composaient les desseins de la Team Plasma. Il en était le chef officiel et pourtant, il ne contrôlait rien. Pourquoi ? C'est ce qu'il voudrait savoir.

Il avait tellement de questions en lui qu'il oubliait le temps qui passe, il ne voyait plus le ciel, il n'entendait plus le chant du vent et ne sentait que le froid glacial qui le mordait.

Il voulait comprendre.

_Je dois trouver ces deux dragons, et résoudre tous ces mystères._


	5. M

« -Salut »

Le garçon cria de surprise et se retourna.

« -Ah, c'est toi.. Ça va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça? »

Natural avait surgis, la tête en bas, de l'arbre où Black était tranquillement assis. C'est sur, il y avait mieux comme arrivée, mais on ne refait pas les gens.

« -Désolé mais je voulais te parler

-Ah bon? »

_Pourquoi moi..? Est-ce qu'il se serait attaché à moi d'une quelconque façon?_

N était descendu de son perchoir et s'était assis aux côtés du dresseur. Et sans scrupules, il avait demandé à tous ses pokémons de venir les rejoindre.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts avait discuté avec chaque pokémons sous les yeux ébahis du garçon, complétement étranger à la scène.

Natural avait appris que Black était originaire de Renouet et que son premier pokémon était Vipélierre. Ils lui avait aussi raconté que leur dresseur était quelqu'un d'assez extraordinaire, quelqu'un de gentil et ayant son caractère bien à lui. N était fasciné par cette affection que les pokémons portaient à leur dresseur.

« -Viens on va dans la grande roue »

Les deux garçons se rendirent à Méanville et montèrent dans une cabine du manège. D'en haut, on pouvait voir le beau paysage qu'offrait la région.

« -Je suis le chef de la Team Plasma. »

Black en était resté bouche-bée. Comment ce garçon pouvait-il être le maître de cette organisation ? Lui qui commençait à bien l'aimer, il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se méfier de cet inconnu, même s'il était gentil.

« -Tu ne vas plus vouloir être à mes côtés maintenant n'est-ce pas? »

C'était la première fois que N posait une vraie question. Il avait changé d'attitude. On pouvait lire sur son visage une infinie tristesse. Il venait de perdre un ami.

« -Pourquoi... Comment ça se fait?

-Ghetis m'a adopté. Et il m'a sacré roi. Mais maintenant, j'ai des doutes. Je me demande qui est le méchant et qui est le gentil. »

Un long silence régnait, ils étaient descendus de la cabine.

_Je veux savoir.._

Black le regardait bizarrement. Devait-il lui faire confiance ?

« -Je m'appelle N. »

Avant que Black ne puisse lui répondre, un Cryptéro emmena le garçon aux cheveux verts vers un endroit inconnu, loin du dresseur qui resta sur place, les yeux vers le ciel, en se demandant si un jour il pourrait percer le mystère de ce garçon.

* * *

Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. C'était peut-être la seule leçon qu'il fallait en retirer.

En chemin, il avait croisé cette fangirl encore à moitié dénudée et l'avait repoussée avec dégoût lorsqu'elle s'était mise à parler de « lit ». Il ne comprenait rien aux femmes, et il n'avait pas envie de comprendre.

Un vieillard lui avait appris l'existence d'un lieu appelé la « Tour Dragospire » et les dragons qu'il cherchait depuis un moment pouvaient peut-être y être.

Mais une autre question le préoccupait. Il se demandait pour Ghetis, pourquoi il lui avait raconté des mensonges? Qui a raison?

Alors il avait décidé de rentrer au palais pour pouvoir lui demander directement.

Il avait ,depuis qu'il avait quitté Black, une boule au ventre, comme s'il avait fauté.

Blanche lui avait appris -entre deux « épouse-moi! »- que le garçon envers qui toute sa sympathie se tournait se nommait Black, et il s'en mordait les doigts de ne pas lui avoir demandé.

Après tout, il ne savait pas parler avec des humains. Il ne les avait jamais compris. Il ne savait pas comment se faire un ami. Et quelque part, ça lui faisait mal d'être aussi seul.

Quand il était entré dans le palais, il sentait que l'atmosphère n'était plus comme avant.

« -Zorua !

-Tu crois..?

-Zo, zorua, zoru zorua rua !

-Mais je dois lui demander..

-Rua ! »

Il ne prit plus en compte l'avis de son pokémon qui s'agitait désespérément en espérant qu'il allait changer d'avis. Mais Natural était buté, quand il avait quelque chose en tête, il ne pensait plus qu'à cette chose.

Il était entré dans le bureau de Ghetis et les portes s'étaient refermées d'elles-même, laissant le Zorua derrière.

« -Finalement tu es venu, mon fi-..

-Vous n'êtes pas mon père. Où sont mes parents ? Qui sont-ils?

-Je n'en sais rien. Ils t'ont abandonné c'est tout.

-Pourquoi?

-Franchement, tu t'es regardé? Qui voudrait de toi comme enfant ?

-Je-..

-Tu as assez trainé dehors comme ça, avec de la mauvaise graine en plus.

-Quel est le vrai but de la Team Plasma?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir? »

Natural ne savait plus. Pourquoi l'avait-on abandonné? Pourquoi on ne l'aimait pas? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal? Pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, Ghetis avait esquissé un sourire.

« -Ceci est un vase de Klein, tu as vu ? »

L'homme au grand manteau sentait son triomphe et sa domination. Ce garçon était beaucoup trop fragile, il était facile de l'amener dans son sens. Aussi fragile qu'un château de carte.

« -Tu veux de la glace? J'ai encore de la glace à la vanille. J'ai même réparé ton petit train, tu pourras jouer avec quand tu seras dans ta chambre. »

Natural se sentait faible. Il avait envie de lui arracher les yeux des orbites, de lui taillader les veines, d'ouvrir ses intestins, mais il n'en fit rien.

_La peur est ton pire ennemi. Personne n'agira pour toi, tu es tout seul.. Seul.._

Soudain, Ghetis avait éclaté d'un grand rire lugubre. Il se tenait le ventre et des larmes de rire restaient au coin de ses yeux. Les sbires présents ne savaient pas quoi penser. On devait appeler un médecin ?

« -Mais c'est quoi cette odeur, mon dieu !

-De quelle odeur parlez-vous.. Maître Ghetis?

-De peur ! »

N ne bougeait toujours pas. Ses poing fermés, il n'arrivait pas à stopper le flot de larmes qui l'envahissait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire?

_Rien.._

N'ayant pas de réaction, les sbires obéirent au maître de la Team Plasma et enfermèrent Natural dans sa chambre, comme ils le faisaient autrefois.

Mais cette fois-ci il n'y avait plus de pokémon, ni de Muses pour le consoler.

Juste ses yeux pour pleurer.

* * *

« -Comment ça ?!

-Zorua ! Zorua, zorua rua !

-Mais je..

-Rua !

-Tu as raison, il m'a déjà sauvé la vie une fois. Emmène-moi jusqu'au palais. »

_N, attend-moi, n'abandonne pas, je vais te sortir de là._


	6. O

Le Zorua lui avait donné du courage et il s'était pointé devant le palais de la Team Plama en sa compagnie. Ils élaborèrent un plan : d'abord il irait délivrer les pokémons des dresseurs et Zorua s'occuperait de les emmener au centre pokémon le plus proche, ensuite ils s'infiltreraient -s'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas fait remarquer- dans le palais et délivreraient N de sa prison, ensuite, ensuite.., eh bien..On verra.

Le plan se déroulait plutôt bien, s'était l'heure de la pause déjeuné alors il était plus facile de s'aventurer et de ne pas attirer l'attention dans le grand bâtiment.

Les pokémons libérés, Zorua indiqua rapidement où se trouvait la chambre de N et partit ramener ses amis chez eux.

Black, la peur au ventre mais toujours aussi déterminé, faisait attention au moindre bruit suspect que pouvais faire son intrusion et rasait les murs.

Le palais était immense, il y avait de nombreux couloirs et tous se ressemblaient.

_Pas très originale la déco.._

Le problème, c'est que son sens de l'orientation laissait toujours à désirer. Aussi, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, ni si N était encore loin de lui, ni si la pause déjeuné était finie.

Il eut alors l'idée d'appeler son Ponchiot. Celui-ci comprit tout de suite que son dresseur ne voulait pas jouer mais voulait son aide. Il utilisa alors Flair et commença à chercher.

Ils arpentaient toujours les longs couloirs, et il faisait de plus en plus froid. Black se demandait où pouvait bien se cacher cette fenêtre ouverte, parce que depuis qu'il était rentré, il n'en avait pas vu une.

« -Qui es là?

-Qui es-tu? »

Le garçon en se retournant vit deux femmes : une avait des cheveux roses qui lui retombaient sur les épaules et l'autre avait des cheveux violets et une coiffure étrange.

_Décidément, ils ont tous des cheveux d'une couleur bizarre par ici.._

« -Nous sommes les Muses de l'Amour et de la Paix. Nous savons que tu es à la recherche de Natural. Nous pouvons t'aider. Suis-nous. »

Black se demandait s'il pouvait vraiment faire confiance à ces deux femmes mais elles ne semblaient pas lui laisser le choix. Aussi, il demanda à son Ponchiot de revenir dans sa pokéball et suivi les Muses.

Elles avaient l'air pressées, elles étaient inquiètes. Il se demandait bien pourquoi.

La visite commençait à être longue, est-ce qu'elles ne l'emmenait pas plutôt vers un piège ?

« -N est enfermé ici. Nous n'avons pas la clé. »

Puis elles avaient disparu, sans un mot de plus.

_Bonjour l'aide.._

Puis il pensa à son ami. Dans quel état se trouvait-il ? Est-ce qu'il était seulement toujours vivant..?

_Il ne faut pas penser au pire.. Il ne faut pas penser au pire.. _

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il n'avait pas compris tout ce que le Zorua lui avait dit car il ne parlait pas le pokémon, mais il sentait qu'il n'y avait plus de doutes : N était quelqu'un de bien, et il fallait le sortir de là.

Et après tout, ce n'était pas humain de laisser quelqu'un mourir ici.

Il appela son petit ours et lui demanda de façonner une clé. Une fois finie, il rappela son pokémon et la tourna dans la serrure.

C'était un affreux spectacle qui se dressait devant lui.

La pièce était dans un désordre total, partout les jouets étaient brisés en milles morceaux, des cadres étaient à terre, le mur était couvert d'écritures incompréhensibles et de tourbillons, l'horloge était cassée et des bouts de verre jonchaient le sol.

Il cherchait N des yeux, mais il ne le voyait pas. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers le milieu de la pièce, il vit une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même en dessous de livres et de peluches.

« -N ! N ! »

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de scander son nom plusieurs fois, mais le garçon ne répondait pas.

En voulant le soulever, il vit que ses habits n'étaient plus de la même couleur, ils étaient devenus rougeâtres.

Doucement, il avait reposé le corps. Ses mains étaient pleines du sang de son ami. Il sentait qu'il commençait à défaillir mais il n'en fit rien. Il souleva le tee-shirt de Natural : un morceau de verre était planté dans la chair de son ventre et la plaie continuait de saigner.

_Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu ?_

Mais son ami n'avait pas pu l'entendre. Seul dans le noir, une boule sombre avait grossie et avait explosée. Black se retenait de pleurer, ce n'était pas le moment, il fallait être fort pour deux.

Il prit N et essayait de le relever, mais ses mains glissaient sur ses hanches ensanglantées.

Soudain, il lui semblait qu'il avait entendu du bruit dans le couloir.

_De l'aide.. Quelqu'un.._

Il vit une petit ombre se glisser derrière lui puis une grande lumière : Zorua venait d'évoluer en Zoroark. Il se mit de l'autre côté de N et à deux, ils pouvaient à présent le soulever.

_Merci.. _

A nouveau des bruits de pas. L'heure de la pause était révolue, il fallait faire vite.

Ils avancèrent dans le palais, Zoroark sachant le chemin, il serait plus facile d'en sortir.

Au loin on entendait des sons et des morceaux de voix : « -Lais-.. moi pass-..! -Ja-.. -N est-..-Pouss-...muses de malheur ! ».

Ils accélérèrent la cadence, les Muses étaient en train de se sacrifier pour eux, il fallait faire vite.

_Courage..Tiens bon.._

* * *

Dans la grande pièce, l'homme imposant faisait de grands pas. Il criait et jurait sur les autres personnes présentes. Ses yeux étaient rouge de colère et ses cheveux verts s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Il tapait furieusement du poing sur une table qu'il cassa, il se tenait la tête et regardait le plafond comme s'il devenait fou. Enfin, il cria : « Tuez-les ! ». Et il claqua la porte.

* * *

« -Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?

-Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et il semble qu'il n'ait pas mangé ni bu depuis longtemps. Reposez-vous. »

Black n'arrivait pas à dormir, la vision d'horreur que lui avait donné la chambre de N le hantait.

L'infirmière Joëlle avait beau être gentille, elle ne pouvait pas lui apporter la tranquillité d'esprit. Il se mit à essayer d'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien penser Natural avant. Il ne le connaissait pas plus que cela finalement, mais entre les deux garçons s'était instauré un lien fort, bien qu'étrange, mais solide. Ils s'étaient parlé plusieurs fois, ils s'étaient sauvé la vie, après tout, ils étaient comme des amis non ?

Oui, ils étaient amis.

_C'est ça qu'il faut que je lui dise, qu'on est ami.._

Il repensait à tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, et il lui semblait que c'était sans doute les meilleurs moments de son voyage à travers Unys. Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être que Natural aurait été dresseur lui aussi et qu'ils auraient fait leur voyage ensemble, puis la ligue..

Mais s'il ne revenait pas, ça ne sera pas possible.

_S'il ne revenait pas.._

La porte s'était ouverte doucement et un gros Leuphorie rose s'était avancé. Il avait le sourire et tenait un papier. Black le prit dans ses mains et effleura du regard les premières lignes, puis il courut jusqu'à l'accueil.

« -Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Je ne dormais pas.

-Natural est remis sur pieds. Il va très bien, la machine de soin a guéri sa blessure. Tu peux venir le voir si tu veux. »

C'était sans doute la meilleure nouvelle de tout les temps.

Black suivait l'infirmière quand soudain, une touffe de cheveux vertes passa à côté d'eux en courant à toute jambe, l'air effarée, désorientée.

« -N ! N ! Je vais le chercher ! »

Et Black partit à sa poursuite, laissant l'infirmière muette de surprise.


	7. N

Il courait sans regarder où il allait, sa course semblait être sans fin et la lumière l'aveuglait de plus en plus. De temps à autre, il entendait une voix lointaine qui scandait son nom mais il l'oubliait bien vite, la croyant irréelle. Il ne savait plus où il se trouvait, il aurait voulu que le temps s'effondre avec lui. De justesse, il se rattrapait de ses chutes, mais il sentait que la prochaine lui serait fatale.

Où était sa place? Tout le monde était contre lui, son meilleur ami, les habitants d'Unys, la Team Plasma qui cherchait à le tuer, et surtout, celui qui avait prétendu le comprendre mieux que personne.

D'où venait-il ? Pourquoi ses parents l'avaient abandonné? Pourquoi Ghetis lui avait menti et quelles est sa véritable intention?

Pourquoi il vit ?

Sa vision se brouilla et il tomba face contre terre en un grand fracas.

* * *

_Que vois-tu ? Je voudrais pouvoir lire en toi..._

Le garçon avait réussi à rejoindre son ami, il l'avait retrouvé inconscient dans la partie ouest du bois. Il avait d'abord imaginer le pire : et s'il n'avait pas été complètement soigné?

Et s'il était mort?

Il s'était assis contre un arbre, un arbre semblable à celui d'une de leur rencontre, et avait adossé Natural près de lui, sur son épaule.

Nimbés de lumière, il surveillait de temps à autre sa respiration et se demandait bien pourquoi N avait fui en se réveillant. Il avait bien des idées, mais il pensait plus judicieux de le questionner quand il rouvrirai les yeux.

_S'il les rouvre.. Réveille-toi, je dois m'excuser, tout est de ma faute._

Il repensait aux Muses, et il se demandait pourquoi elles n'avaient pas agi contre Ghetis plus tôt. Cet homme était donc si effrayant? Il ne l'avait jamais vu, et peut-être que cela valait mieux. Il repensait aux pokémons emprisonnés, arrachés à leur dresseur : comment pouvait-on faire une chose pareille? « -Quel humain ferait ça..?

-Les humains sont des êtres détestables. »

Black avait sursauté en entendant la faible réponse de son épaule droite. Natural avait entrouvert les yeux, laissant apparaître de petits ciels sans vie. Sa tête reposait toujours sur l'épaule de Black, il semblait n'avoir plus la force de rien.

« -Comment ça va? »

Sa question se perdit dans la forêt, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais prononcée. Et il songea à ce que son ami pouvait bien penser.

« -Je suis désolé. Je ne t'ai pas répondu la dernière fois. Je ne te déteste pas parce que tu es le chef de la Team Plasma, tu n'es pas comme eux. »

Le garçon à la chevelure verte ne cillait pas, son regard perdu au loin, il semblait partir pour d'autres horizons.

« -Tu m'entends ? On est ami. »

Natural avait poussé un soupir, un petit soupir de soulagement surement, car il ne pu empêcher quelques larmes de partir.

_N.._

Black s'était levé et l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le serrer contre sa poitrine. La scène semblait intemporelle, comme si ce morceau de forêt n'avait jamais existé, où ces deux amis respiraient l'un contre l'autre, où l'un donnait son amitié et l'autre s'abandonnait.

Le jour où il l'avait rencontré, il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'ils deviendraient amis, il pensait qu'il était juste de passage, comme tout le monde l'est à un moment ou à un autre.

« -Je veux comprendre..

-Quoi donc?

-Ce qu'est vraiment la Réalité. Et comment parvenir à l'Idéal. Pourquoi le Monde est comme il est, pourquoi nous vivons. Pourquoi je vis. »

Doucement, Natural s'était dégagé de l'étreinte de son ami et son Zorark apparu derrière lui pour à nouveau le faire disparaître. Black se retrouva seul au milieu de la forêt, les bras ballants.

_Je sens que ça va mal finir.. Je ferais mieux d'aller le rattraper, avant que tout ça ne se termine mal._

* * *

« -Ghetis ! Ghetis ! Ramène ton cul ici salop ! »

Natural criait sous la fenêtre du bureau de Ghetis. Il jurait et le traitait de tous les noms d'oiseaux. Ses yeux étaient remplis de rage, comme s'il en voulait à la Terre entière.

Quand l'homme au grand manteau était enfin apparu devant lui, il avait eu un sourire pervers et avait serré les poings. Quand à Ghetis, il semblait plein de confiance, comme s'il s'adressait à un fou, il lui avait dit un bonjour que Natural avait retourné accompagné d'un « connard » en guise de politesse.

« -Que me vaut cette visite? Tu viens payer pour les dégâts que tu as fait ?

-Dans tes rêves. Maintenant vas-y, je suis prêt. Balance-moi tes quatre vérités, je veux savoir.

-N'est-ce pas touchant, un petit oiseau qui vient demander directement qu'on lui arrache ses ailes. Eh bien, puisque c'est ça que tu veux, je compte bien conquérir le Monde. Sans pokémons, personne ne pourra se défendre contre moi ! Mais ton ami est venu fouiner dans mes affaires, à cause de lui j'ai du calmer mes nerfs en m'amusant avec les Muses. Mais c'était assez agréable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur a fait ? Répond bâtard !

-Moi ? Regarde-toi, tu n'es pas en phase de pouvoir critiquer l'origine des autre. On t'as abandonné deux fois, c'est moche hein? Et puis tu sais, les grandes personnes aiment bien prendre du bon temps et aiment bien jouer. Je suis sur qu'elles ont adoré.

-Sale enfoiré, comment tu as pu oser les toucher? Tu n'as donc aucune dignité ?

-Et toi, tu en as ? Gueuler comme un putois sous la fenêtre des gens tu crois que c'est digne ? Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes, je suis sur qu'il doit s'en passer des choses dans ta petite tête, ça doit causer ! Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est pas aux archives qu'il fallait aller, c'était à Flocombe.

-Salopard, je les vengerai ! Je te ferais regretter toutes ces années où tu m'as séquestré et manipulé, tu paieras !

-Il paraît que tu recherches les deux dragons légendaires ? Ah, t'as vraiment rien compris au Monde toi, hein ? S'ils répondent à tes questions, tu seras satisfait? La vie c'est pas un cadeau, alors faut en profiter un maximum. Ça sert à rien de faire le Bien, t'y gagne rien. Si tu restais de mon côté, tu aurais tout ce que tu veux, tu verras, on sera les plus forts, et rien ne pourras t'atteindre !

-Natural..! Ne l'écoute pas ! Na-..

-Tiens, qui voilà? Monsieur ramène sa science? Ne l'écoute pas Natural, reste ici avec moi.

-Jamais ! Plutôt crever ! Jamais je n'irais avec toi ! Je vais aller à Flocombe et j'anéantirai tes plans, qui rira bien qui rira le dernier !

-Natural, n'y va pas, tu as bien conscience que ça va être d-..

-Ta gueule ! Vos gueules tous les deux ! Je fais ce que je veux, personne ne me dictera ses règles, je veux être libre merde, libre ! Zoroark ! »

Black encore essoufflé de sa course avait tenté de rattraper Natural mais il disparut avec son Zoroark, laissant les deux camps adverses face à face.

Alors que Ghetis allait parler, le garçon appela son Poichigeon, qui avait évolué en Colombeau et lui ordonna de l'emmener à Flocombe.

L'homme au grand manteau resta un moment, ne sachant plus quoi faire, puis un énorme sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« -Va petit oiseau, tu t'y brûlera les ailes. »

* * *

Arrivé à Flocombe, beaucoup de choses se mélangeaient dans la tête de Natural. Il entendait tellement de voix s'entremêler qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser et à être rationnel. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, si c'était Bien ou Mal, et au fond de lui, la peur le tiraillait et le rongeait jusqu'à la moelle.

Quand les habitants avaient vu le garçon aux cheveux verts, une scène qui s'était passée il y a longtemps se répéta : ils crièrent au démon et lui lancèrent des pierres de tout côtés.

Faible, N se recroquevilla sur lui-même et resta sous l'avalanche de pierre, ne ressentant que la douleur intérieur qui l'assaillait dans tout son être.


	8. I

« -Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! »

Black criait de toutes ses forces mais les villageois ne voulaient pas en démordre. Bien qu'il s'était improvisé bouclier humain, des pierres atteignaient encore N qui ne répondait pas à ses appels.

Soudain, une vieille femme, bravant les cascades de pierres avait prit le bras de Black et lui avait dit de prendre son ami avec lui. Sous les projectiles, il rentrèrent dans une petite maison.

* * *

« -Mon dieu, je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour.. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. »

Natural était complètement étranger à la scène et fixait un point invisible au dessus de l'épaule de la vieille femme. Elle leur avait servi deux chocolats chauds et s'était excusée milles fois. Elle pleurait même un peu parfois. Black ne comprenait rien à son discours et s'inquiétait des regards vicieux qui traversaient la fenêtre et de l'état de N.

« -Mon petit.. Tu ne dois surement pas me reconnaître, je suis désolée.

-Qui êtes-vous Madame?

-Oh.. Tu es son ami? Tu as l'air gentil.. Tiens, prend un biscuit.

-Merci.. Excusez-moi d'insister mais quel est votre lien avec Natural ?

-Oh, alors il s'appelle Natural.. Il y a longtemps, feu mon mari a trouvé un nourrisson au pied du vieux moulin. Nous ne pouvions pas avoir d'enfant, alors je l'ai adopté. Mais très vite, nous nous sommes rendu compte de sa..chevelure, et qu'il pouvait communiquer avec les pokémons. Tout le village voulait s'en débarrasser car ils disaient qu'il était le diable, mais je n'ai pas voulu m'en séparer. Quelque temps plus tard, mon mari a décédé, je n'avais plus de quoi vivre et personne ne voulais me venir en aide à cause de.. de cet enfant. Alors je l'ai ramené au moulin, je sais c'est ignoble, je l'ai abandonné une deuxième fois. Je suis désolée.. Plus tard il est revenu, et les villageois l'ont assailli de pierres, mais un homme est arrivé et a défendu le petit. Après, il y a eu des rumeurs comme quoi c'était le chef de la Team Plasma, mais je n'en suis pas sure.. Je suis désolé, pauvre petit..

-Oh.. Je vois. »

Natural, qui n'avait pas bougé jusque-là s'était levé. Il avait serré les poings et fixait de toute sa grandeur la vieille petite femme courbée sur sa chaise.

_Alors c'est à cause d'elle? Elle m'a abandonné une seconde fois, c'est elle?_

Son cerveau paraissait bouillir, ses yeux bleu semblaient vouloir sortir de leur orbites, ses bras s'étaient mis à trembler et la vieille dame restait tétanisée devant ce spectacle inquiétant.

« -Vous me faites peur..

-Natural..Rassied-toi s'il te plaît.. »

_C'est elle.. C'est elle...? C'est elle..? C'est elle... C'est elle..?_

Son esprit se distordait lentement et sa respiration s'était accélérée. Il n'entendait plus Black lui demander de s'assoir, il voyait d'énormes tourbillons noirs dans toute la pièce.

Après un petit laps de temps, Natural s'était jeté sur la vieille femme et l'avait plaquée contre le mur. Son regard proche du sien, ses poings semblaient contenir toute sa haine et toute sa tristesse. Il était prêt à frapper, il l'aurait battue s'il l'aurait voulu, mais quelque chose l'empêchait. Ou plutôt quelqu'un, Black tenait son poing libre et essayait de le convaincre de libérer la vieille femme.

« -Natural ! Natural, la vengeance ne sert à rien ! Elle a fauté mais tu dois apprendre à pardonner ! Natural, écoute-moi ! Natural, lâche-là ! S'il te plaît, regarde-là, regarde-moi, tu n'es pas comme ça, calme-toi ! »

De plus en plus, N baissait sa garde, ce qui permit à Black de le repousser et de libérer la pauvre femme de son emprise. Il comprenait ce que son ami éprouvait , et il valait mieux l'éloigner de ce maudit village au plus vite. Il prit alors N par le bras, s'excusa et dit au revoir à la vieille femme encore sous le choc et sortit en courant. Ils traversèrent très vite le village et s'enfoncèrent dans une tour délabrée.

Ils avaient atteint le sommet très rapidement et Natural s'était effondré de fatigue. Non seulement il était encore affaibli de la blessure qu'il s'était infligé dans sa prison, mais il était exténué par tous les évènements et toutes les blessures que les nouvelles qu'il avait apprises provoquaient en lui.

Il gisait par terre et ses paupières voulaient se refermer, même sous les sommations de Black, désespéré et ne sachant plus quoi faire agenouillé à ses côtés.

Puis une lumière était apparue, puis une deuxième. Aveuglé, Black avait rouvert les yeux quelques secondes après puis avait découvert avec stupéfaction, deux grands pokémons ressemblant à des dragons.

« -Resssssssssshh.

-Krom. »

Les deux dragons étaient majestueux et très impressionnants.

Ils s'étaient approchés de N doucement, ils semblaient lui parler mais Black ne comprenait pas ce dialogue.

Après plusieurs longues minutes qui parurent une éternité au garçon, Natural avait prit une grande inspiration et avait ouvert ses grands yeux azur, comme si les deux grands pokémons lui avaient insufflé la vie une seconde fois.

« _Vis._ »

Après avoir prononcé leur nom, Zekrom et Reshiram avaient disparu dans la brume qui s'était formé en haut de la Tour Dragospire.

Natural avait doucement tourné la tête vers Black et avait esquissé un minuscule sourire:

« -Ils m'ont dit.. Que tout n'était pas Noir ou Blanc.

-Tu as eu tes réponses ?

-Pas toutes. »

Dans toute la noirceur de son être, seul Black était resté sa petite lumière, prête à aller le chercher, n'importe où il sera, n'importe où il ira et n'importe où il tombera.

Beaucoup de fois, il s'était demandé à quoi servait vraiment la Vie, mais il n'avait pas pu trouver de réponse. Car tout simplement, il n'y en avait peut-être pas. Il voyait en Black l'espoir qu'il avait perdu, et se rendait compte à quel point cet ami était devenu irremplaçable à ses yeux. Il ne savait pas où s'arrêtait le Bien et où s'arrêtait le Mal, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne fallait plus chercher.

« -Je suis Gris..

-C'est une jolie couleur. »

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils ne savaient pas exactement pourquoi, mais peut-être que tout n'avait pas une explication.

Black avait tendu sa main, comme l'avait fait Natural autrefois, et ils s'étaient levés avec le Soleil qui éclairait leur dos et qui avait chassé la brume légendaire.

Les deux ombres s'éloignèrent main dans la main.

* * *

Le plan anti-Plasma était lancé. On avait même fait l'effort d'en informer Blanche pour qu'elle y participe au plus grand damne de Natural qui n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre jacasser dans tous les coins. Après moult demandes en mariages refusées avec dégoût, elle n'avait toujours pas compris le message -parce qu'elle devait avoir le même cerveau qu'un Poichigeon- et n'arrêtait pas de s'accrocher à lui.

Le plan consistait à anéantir les sbires ,qui déjà, n'avaient pas pu prendre un seuls pokémons depuis que Black les avaient libérés en même temps que N. Telle une police, Black et Natural arpentaient la région, le but étant de faire sortir Ghetis pour pouvoir l'anéantir, ou du moins l'empêcher de nuire. Sur cette partie du plan, rien n'était arrêté mais le train était en marche.

Natural avait reprit ses couleurs et Black s'en réjouissait, même s'il avait toujours peur d'une rechute ,aussi imprévisible qu'elle soit, il ne pouvait rien prévoir et préférait se méfier.

Unys semblait bouger elle aussi. Les feuilles changeaient de couleur plus vite que prévu, et les pokémons s'agitaient, comme s'ils présentaient un grand événement. Qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.

En rentrant à Renouet, là où N avait trouvé refuge chez Black, un Trioxhydre avait tapé aux carreaux de sa fenêtre et lui avait déposé une lettre avant de repartir.

Il l'ouvrit.

« _Je ne laisserai pas deux gamins anéantir mes plans. Si c'est la guerre que vous voulez, vous allez l'avoir. Rendez-vous au Mont Foré. Aurez-vous le courage de m'affronter en personne ?_

_Ghetis._ »


	9. A'

Le soleil se levait sur le Mont Foré et faisait fondre les dernières neiges accrochées aux arbres.

Le vent soufflait doucement dans les cheveux de Natural et Black marchait avec une inquiétude grandissante. Comment le combat allait-il se passer ? Allaient-ils gagner ? Sauveraient-ils Unys de la Team Plasma ? Il n'en savait rien et ne voulait pas partager ses questions avec N qui semblait ne pas être plus serein que lui.

Ils marchaient depuis plus de trente minutes dans la montagne creusée et ne trouvaient toujours pas la sortie. Comme à son habitude, Black n'était pas d'une grande aide, son sens de l'orientation était toujours aussi médiocre, et N avait oublié d'emmener une carte.

Avant on pouvait croiser des dresseurs à cet endroit, mais depuis que la Team Plasma rodait, plus personne ne s'aventurait dehors pour combattre, les rares personnes qui allaient dehors étaient celles qui allaient faire leur courses.

Le jeune garçon brun se demandait si c'était réellement une bonne idée de venir jusqu'à Ghetis seuls, mais après tout, c'était eux qu'il avait invité, pas les autres. Et puis Blanche n'aurait servi à rien, ses pokémons étaient aussi bêtes qu'elle, elle les auraient ralentis.

« -Dans cinq minutes, je nous considèrent comme perdus !

-Mais non, voyons. Regarde, il y a de la lumière par là. »

En effet, N avait remarqué une sortie après avoir fait plus de dix fois le tour des environs. Mais ils devaient s'estimer heureux, ils avaient trouvé seuls, pour une fois leur pokémons ne feraient pas leur travail à leur place.

Une fois dehors, le froid leur avait mordu la peau et ils remarquèrent que Ghetis se tenait déjà au sommet du Mont, dans un endroit normalement interdit au public à cause du précipice non sécurisé.

Après quelques détours de galeries, ils arrivèrent enfin au point de rendez-vous.

Ghetis portait toujours son manteau fétiche, avec triple épaisseur de polaire et portait un sourire vicieux sur son visage.

Black se tenait un peu en arrière tandis que N avançait sans peur vers leur adversaire.

« -Vous voilà enfin, la ponctualité ce n'est pas votre fort.

-Peut-être bien, on est jamais pressé de voir les vieux le dimanche. »

Natural jouait clairement dans la provocation, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Ghetis, celui qui l'avait élevé pour qu'il le respecte, il n'était pas aux bouts de ses peines.

« -Bon, faut laisser la place aux jeunes tu sais, tu domineras jamais le Monde, faut se faire une raison, tu vas bientôt crever.

-Ça t'arracherais la bouche de respecter tes aînés petit insolent ? J'aurais pu lancer le trio des ombres contre vous pour qu'ils vous tuent en pleine nuit vous savez.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas retenu, on les as déjà croisés, mais ma mère les a fait fuir à coups de balais..

-Ah, c'était donc ça le bruit hier soir? Je croyais que c'était des Poichigeons.

-Assez ! Je ne compte pas vous épargnez, vous êtes venus seuls en plus, cela tombe bien, aucune trace, parfait, parfait..

-Ne nous considèrent pas comme mort le vieux !

-Nos pokémons sont puissants, on vous battra sans problèmes !

-Qui a parlé de combat de pokémons? »

Soudain, Ghetis avait sorti un revolver et le pointait sur les deux garçons.

Natural ne semblait pas plus étonné que ça et avait sorti un canif de sa poche. Black restait stupéfait devant la scène : alors c'était un vrai combat, un combat d'hommes ?

« -Faut grandir maintenant les enfants, les hommes se battent entre hommes, pas avec des stupides pokémons.

-Les pokémons ne sont pas stupides !

-Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre les pokémons, ni les humains. Tu es le pire de tous, tu mérites de disparaître.

-Tu dis cela avec tant d'assurance ! Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir me battre avec ton petit couteau ? Et ton ami, comment va-t-il se protéger, tu vas te sacrifier pour lui c'est ça? Ahah, la bonne blague, pitoyable. L'amitié est la pire des faiblesses.

-Black, va-t-en.

-Jamais. »

Natural s'était retourné sur cette réponse. Black avait un regard déterminé, jamais, plus jamais il ne pourrait s'enfuir, ni se séparer de son ami. « _A la vie comme à la mort._ », il ne l'abandonnerai pas ici avec l'objet de ses cauchemars.

« -Black, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, tu n'as rien pour te protéger. S'il te plaît.

-Et mes pokémons ? Je ne te laisserai pas ici avec ce monstre, je ne repartirai pas sans toi. Jamais, tu m'entends? »

Sur ces mots, il s'était mis à côté de N, bien décidé à ne pas partir.

Et son ami savait à quel point il était obstiné, il ne pouvait pas lui faire changer d'avis à présent.

« -Ne fais rien d'insensé.

-T'entendre me dire de partir est déjà insensé. »

Les deux amis s'étaient regardé et s'étaient souri, il n'y avait qu'eux pour avoir une relation aussi fusionnelle. Et ça, Ghetis ne pourrait jamais le comprendre, ce qui commençait à l'énerver au plus haut point. Ses yeux s'injectaient de sang et son doigt était déjà sur la détente.

Jamais il ne s'était demandé si ce qu'il faisait était mal, il avait toujours suivi son instinct, « _La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure._ », c'est là qu'était sa philosophie. Il prenait le Monde pour une immense jungle et se prenait pour un lion, le maître, et ces deux êtres qui se tenaient devant lui étaient un dangereux couple de vipères, prêtes à mordre si l'un d'elle est attaquée.

Black avait appelé tous ses pokémons en renfort, Natural avait appelé son Zoroark et gardait son canif à la main. Le combat venait de commencer mais aucun des deux camps n'osaient faire le premier pas.

Tout à coup, Ghetis avait appelé lui aussi ses pokémons, qui s'élancèrent sur ceux des deux garçons. Mais les pokémons de Ghetis n'étaient pas dressés pour combattre, ils étaient dressés pour tuer. Bien vite, le Colombeau de Black fut à terre. Comprenant le massacre, il avait rappelé tous ses autres pokémons avant qu'ils ne soient blessés.

« -Pourquoi lui obéissez-vous ? Vous pouvez être libres si vous en avez envie ! »

Natural tentait de rentrer en contact avec les pokémon de son adversaire, malgré leur surprise pour sa faculté de pouvoir communiquer avec eux, ils commençaient à se poser des questions. Voyant cela, l'homme au grand manteau s'était préparé à tirer quand un de ses pokémons lui avait attrapé le bras.

« -Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !

-Si vous brisez votre pokéball vous serez libres, vous n'avez pas à lui obéir !

-Ne l'écoutez pas, il dit n'importe quoi ! Attaquez bon sang!

-Vous serez libres ! »

Les pokémons entendant le mot « libre » devenaient fous, ils avaient brisé leur pokéballs, et certains s'attaquèrent à Ghetis comme pour le punir de ses agissements, puis ils partaient sous les coups de feu.

Quand ils furent tous partis, son chargeur était vide, il n'avait plus de balles. Son manteau était en lambeau et quelque morceaux de chair pendaient de son bras. Fou de colère, il s'était alors lancé sur Natural, la personne envers qui toute sa haine se tournait dès à présent.

Ils avaient roulé à terre, Natural essayait de toucher Ghetis avec son canif et celui-ci essayant de lui le prendre, mais bientôt le combat était devenu dangereux, le gouffre était de plus en plus proche.

« -N ! N ! Attention, le précipice ! »

Mais Black n'avait pas eu le temps d'intervenir.

Ivre de rage, Ghetis était devenu un être sauvage avide de sang. Natural avait perdu son canif au cours de leur roulades et ils se tenaient près de l'abîme qui les séparaient de la mort. L'homme avait alors l'avantage et avait pu récupérer la précieuse arme qu'il tendait maintenant contre son ennemi.

« -Tu vas mourir pour ton offense ! Les pokémons Divins sont du côté du plus fort !

-Je n'ai peut-être rien compris au Monde, mais je sais que tu es dans le faux ! Ceux qui font le mal ne sont jamais récompensés,et les vivants doivent les punir eux-même ! »

Sur ces mots s'était provoqué l'inévitable, la terre s'était effrité et les deux combattants tombèrent dans le vide en poussant deux grand cris fendant l'air en deux.

« -N ! N ! Non, N ! Reviens ! N, rev-.. »

Mais il était trop tard. Les genoux à terre, Black pleurait. Il serrait les poings et s'en voulait de son échec. De tout le combat, il n'avait pas pu bouger ni lui venir en aide, il était aussi fragile qu'un enfant. Et maintenant qu'il avait tout perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose à faire? Il ne savait plus.

Soudain, dans un écho, une lumière inespérée était apparue dans le vide, une lumière Grise qui remontait de l'abîme.

_Impossible.._


	10. Gropius

La lumière Grise remontait avec elle un corps inerte. Black s'était alors précipité sur N.

« -N, je-.. »

Il avait deviné que les deux dragons légendaires avaient remonté Natural jusqu'à lui, mais quand il avait vu l'état de ses habits, il était resté muet : Ghetis avait eu le temps de planter le canif dans le corps de son propriétaire.

Natural avait ouvert les yeux, il avait recraché un peu de sang pour pouvoir parler.

« -Je..suis..désolé..

-N ! N ! C'est de ma faute, N, ne pars pas, je vais appeler du secours ils vont-.. »

Black s'était arrêté de parler. Son ami avait tendu sa main et l'avait mise sur une de ses joues. Il lui souriait, un sourire qui était insupportable pour le jeune garçon qui en devinait déjà l'issue.

« -Prom..moi..d..

-Je te promet tout ce que tu voudras, mais garde les yeux ouverts, tiens bon, je t'en supplie ! Ne me laisse pas !

-..Vis.. »

Black ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de promesse. Il aurait voulu ne jamais devoir lui promettre ça, parce qu'il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir la tenir. Il voyait que la vie s'en allait petit à petit de Natural sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Ses mains étaient écarlates de son sang, il avait déjà vu cette scène auparavant.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, le soleil avait disparu et il ne pouvait plus le sauver.

Il avait senti la main de N retomber doucement.

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés.

Le vent soufflait. Il affichait un visage inexpressif, il ne saurait jamais ce que ressentait Natural avant de rendre son dernier soupir. Comme il n'avait jamais vraiment su tout ce qu'il pouvait penser et éprouver.

Il avait tenté de briser le silence qui l'entourait en devenant son ami, ils s'étaient sauvés la vie, ils avaient sauvé Unys, mais il subsistait un malaise. Rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Sans Natural, les nuages n'avaient plus la même couleur, le ciel semblait terne, les arbres n'avaient plus de couleur.

Le jeune garçon serrait le corps de son ami contre lui, mais rien ne pourra plus le faire revenir.

_Vis.._

Maintenant qu'il l'avait rencontré, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Les fleurs ne sentiraient plus aussi bon, le vent ne murmurait plus de douces chansons à ses oreilles, il avait perdu le goût de vivre.

_A quoi ça sert de vivre, si ce n'est pas pour rendre heureuse au moins une personne ?_

Il avait reposé doucement son ami au sol et s'était levé. Il avait cueilli le pissenlit qui se tenait dans un recoin du Mont et l'avait mis sur le corps de Natural.

Il s'était tourné vers le ciel orageux et regardait l'horizon.

_Je suis désolé N, je ne peux pas tenir ma promesse. _

Lentement, il s'était avancé vers le gouffre. La seule chose qu'il regrettait c'est de ne pas avoir pu le sauver. Mais il savait qu'Unys vivrait dans la paix à présent.

D'une main, il avait brisé ses pokéballs et ses pokémons étaient sortis, ne comprenant pas la scène. D'un geste de la main, il leur avait dit de partir et ils l'avaient fait, à contre cœur.

Il avait jeté un dernier regard vers son meilleur ami et avait fermé les yeux.

Il s'était rapproché de l'abîme, et sans hésiter, il avait sauté vers le néant.

_Attend moi, j'arrive._


End file.
